Would you like to play a game?
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: His pastime was fun for him. Not really for the other people involved but he didn't care about them. Why should he? They were merely pawns in his game. Yeah, it's going to be long. M for later chapters. Review. Will have some boys love romance. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Sigh. I guess I'll just have to stick with owning my awesome computer that had a virus and doesn't let me check my email.

A.N./ Yeah, I have found insiration in Saw to write a horror story about a game. Review and I will give internet hugs to everyone.

[Light's point of view.]

Light looked out unto the moon. He had been into the habbit of looking at the moon. At looking at a shining light. The moon could never shine on it's own. Ironicly Light's name was written with the kanji of the moon and he always shown with the intensity of the sun. That was not his own opinion. Countless people told him this. He always thought, that without these people he wouldn't shine. Just like without the sun the moon would never show an alluring light. He shifted slightly. He wanted to out under the moon. He was in his bedroom. He had been in his room since dinner. He had no desire whatsoever to see his family. He didn't really love his family. He was just there. Like an outsider. He felt he never really belonged there. His mohter and sister would welcome him with open arms and his father barely noticed his existence. Most likely that was why he took up an interesting pasttime. His pastime was fun for him. Not really for the other people involved but he didn't care about them. Why should he? They were merely pawns in his game. He had started this game a while ago. He would randomly select someone off the street and follow them home. He would find out everything about them. Then, he would borrow them. Like how you borrow a friend's toy. Sometimes they would break, but that was the fun of the game. He got to see which was the strongest. He found out women were stronger than men. When there were children involved though, it was the women who became more emotional. When only children, the girls would lead the boys. More often than not, the children won the game. Many men and women lost. It wasn't Light's fault. The children were just better at playing the game. He usually made it harder for the children because of this. They still would win.

The rules of Light's game were simple. Find your way to the top of the staris. He would give you a map of the building he selected and then anything goes. He would inculde the dirrections on the map to the stair case. All you had to do was make it to the top of the stair case and you would be allowed to go home. Those who didn't, like he said, sometimes they would break. It wasn't his fault they couldn't follow dirrections. He made it simple. Anything goes. Anyone who did make it to the top of the stairs would be allowed to go home. Anyone who didn't would break. Those were the only rules. The adults just didn't understand how to play. Someone would always end up hurt and unable to make it to the top of the stairs. Adults needed patience. Children were often thought to be impatient. That wasn't true. The adults didn't have the time to find patience. That is why most adults lost. It was a simple game. Anyone could win. He never chose anyone twice. That would be unfair to the rest of the players. Only once were you allowed to play as to be fair to everyone. It really was a simple game.

Light got up from his desk he was sitting at. He had to borrow his new toys. He already had all the infromation. Now all he needed were the particepents. He headed downstairs. He didn't worrry about being seen. All of his family were asleep. All he needed to do was walk outside. So he did. He walked outside. It was a nice night out. Perfect night for walking. He wasn't going to walk though. He had a van. He HAD to take the van if he wanted to take the particepents. It's not like they would willingly walk with him to play his game. So he got into his van and drove to the first particepents house. It was a small house. Only had two bedrooms. One for the mother and father and one for the child sleeping inside. Light turned the van off and grabbed his tool kit. He didn't need to unlock the door. The family always kept it unlocked. All he needed from the tool kit was the siringe. He needed to make sure the little girl didn't wake up. He couldn't have that. Then she wouldn't be able to play the game and he had chosen her. He studied her. No one else could take her place. SHE had to be in the game. It wouldn't work with anyone else. Light walked into the house. He knew his way around. He had been in this house countless times when he was studying her. He turned in the dirrection of her bedroom. Making sure to be quiet. He didn't need anyone to interrupt him. He opened her door to find the child asleep with a teddy bear in her petite arms. It was cute. No time to waste though. He needed to get the others before sunrise. He tooke out his siringe and filled it to the appropriate amount. Then stuck it into her arm. That would keep her asleep for a while. Light caried the small girl out to his van. He made sure to buckle her up in one of the seats. He didn't one one of the game's players to be hurt. He needed to be off to another house. He had to get two more people. Only three people were allowed to play at a time. Depending on who he chose. Sometimes he chose only children. Sometimes only adults. Sometimes only females. Sometimes only males. It all depended on who he chose. This time it was a child, woman, and a man. He had only done this type once before. The results were interesting.

Light pulled up to the next house. This one wasn't big. It wasn't small either. It was somewhere in the middle. This house contained the woman. He knew she always kept he doors locked. He needed his kit this time too. He picked the lock on the woman's house and walked in. He could still smell paint. She had redone one of the rooms in her house. Most likely her bedroom seeing as how she was sleeping on the couch. Light took out his siringe and filled it to the right amount again. He stuck the siringe in the woman's arm. Then, he carried her out to the van. He flung her in. He never really cared for women. Little girls, yes, but women. He never found himself liking a woman. He always found men much more relatable. He never considered himself gay. He was heterosexual. Nothing else. Thouhg, he could see why some people went over to the homosexual side. Men were much more of a turn on than women. Not that he personally thought this. He was straight. He only found women sexually attractive. But sometimes... Not going to finish that thought. He already knew what was at the end of that sentence and didn't want to go there.

Light came to the last player's house. The man. He only chose this man because he was atractive. Not that he thought so himself. Sayu was with him when he was picking the players out. SHE was the the one who comented on him looking good. It was HER who said he was attractive. NOT LIGHT. Sayu. Light turned the van off and got out. The man's house was quite large. He was rich. His name was Namikawa. Reiji Namikawa. The woman's name was Takada. He couldn't remember the first name. The little girls name was Eriko. It was a cute name. Light liked it. He chose her when he heard her name. Such a cute little girl. He knew she wouldn't break like the adults. The children often won. Adults didn't really. Sometimes they did. Light did the same with the man as he did with the woman. Then, he took all of them to the warehouse set everything up and let what will be be. After that he went home. He needed his sleep before morning.

_

[L's point of view]

"L." L turned around to see an elderly gentleman with a case file in his hand.

"Watari, I am going to Wammy's for a suprise visit." The great detective stated. He hated when Watari brought cases that never interested him. They only gave Wammy's more money.

"This is a case that you WILL find interesting. It is the one you have been talking about lately. The one with the kidnappings. " L looked up from a cake he was currently devouring. He had been looking into a case recently. One where the victims were kidnapped and put into an abbandoned building with a stair case. There were always three victims and a stair case. The victims were given a map of the building and where the traps were set. They were given a tape which told them the rules. You make it to the top of the stair case and you can go home. Oddly enough, the adults usually never made it. The children almost always did. The only incident that a child didn't make it was when an adult sacraficed it's life. The adult didn't make it either. The child had bleed onto the map making it impossible to read. The adult had fallen into another trap. The police knew this because there were tapes in the building showing what happened. Whoever did this wanted to make sure the police knew everything except who did it. There was never any evidence that showed who the kidnapper and or killer was. L didn't believe he killed them, just that he kidnapped them. He believed that the rules were stated clearly. All you had to do was avoid the traps which were on the map. Simple.

"I'll take it." L grabbed the case file from the elderly gentleman. He wanted to announce his presence in Japan as soon as possible. Heh, he wasn't even in Japan yet. Key word was yet. He was going to be in Japan as soon as possible. He wanted to catch whoever was doing this. If not for justice, then for their phone number. L didn't care if it was male or female, as long as they could hold a conversation with him for five minutes without looking like an idiot. So many people tried at that and failed. It wasn't L's fault he was a genius. It was everyone else's fault for being too stupid. Not his fault. It was never L's fault. It was everyone else's. L never was at fault. He did everything right. It was the other people who made mistakes.

"Watari, prepare the flight. I'm going to Japan."

"Yes, L. Be sure to eat something besides the desert tray when on the plane. That airline won't let us fly there anymore." The old man stated as he was leaving. L always did have a sweet tooth. Watari always did have to pay for it. The old man sighed as he made his way to the phone. This time he was getting their own private jet. All he heard were complaints last time. From L and the airline people.

"This is going to be interesting. I can't wait to catch you, Kira." L smiled at his nickname for the KIDNAPPER. Not killer. Like he said. He didn't believe Kira was a killer. The rules were simple. L started to plan out what exactly he was going to do. He needed Kira to know he was in Japan. It wasn't any fun if he didn't know exactly who was after him. Or if he thought the police did it on their own. The Japanese police were about as competant as a one year old child. Maybe a two year old. There were those special few who made it to three. For a country who was number two in education, they really did have alot of stupid people. L smiled and went back to eating his cake.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Light's point of view]

Light woke up early the next day. He felt uneasy. Like a storm was about to start. He shuddered. He didn't like feeling like this. He decided to ignore it and go to school. He had news to hear about today. Everyone was going to be talking about the three people kidnapped last night. Everyone knew it was that psycho. Not his choice of words. His mother described him that way. The news described him as a three time kidnapper. He wasn't a three time kidnapper. He had kidnapped more than three times. He only kidnapped three people at a time. He wished these people would get creative and name him. He hated what they were calling him. Maybe he would have to name himself.

Light started to walk to school. Today was going to be a long day. He could feel it. It was like the eye of a storm. It may seem calm, but if you look around everything is in perile. Light being a narrcisist, was only going to school today because of the kidnappings last night. He wanted to hear what the general public thought. Light started the short walk to school. He couldn't help the little smile that played across his lips. He felt good today.

A.N./ Yes, short chapter. Review and vote on my poll. It's on my profile. Seeing as how I only have one other fanfic to write right now, I decided to write another one. This will have more chapters to come. The other chapters will probably have some gore. If you don't like that you can just skip those parts. I am hoping this will be a good fanfic. HOPING. I am not that good at writing fanfics. I suck at ending them too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Yeah, I know sad. Be GLAD I don't own it. Yaoi time in the work room.

A.N./ I'm using my Nanny's computer. Virus on my computer. Also, I have no idea what I'm going to type below. Nanny is basically my granmother. My eldest cousin couldn't say granny so she said Nanny and it passed down through the generations. ARGH! I WANT MY LAPPY TO GET INTERNET! Also thank you for your review, My Wicked Lovely. Don't worry about when I update. My story will never be as good as you seem to think it is. I am not that good at this. It's one a.m. and I'm on a sugar high.

[Light's point of view]

Light sat in class. He couldn't wait to see who won. His game was fun. He loved seeing who wins by the time he gets home from school. Some people don't win and some do. It all depends on the person. In short, he was giddy to know the outcome of today's game. He would have to stalk another three people after this, which was tiring, but he loved seeing the outcome of his game. It was his only reason for getting up and going to school. He had no other reason for living. His game had become his only form of entertainment.

"Class, today we're going to talk about the three time kidnapper. Does anyone know why it's innapropriate to call him that?" Light raised his hand. If anything had to do with this so called kidnapper he was in on it. He didn't kidnap them. He borrowed them. He always gave them back. One way or another.

"Yagami-kun." Light smiled. He loved discussing about this.

"He has kidnapped more than three times. He only kidnaps three people." The teacher smiled and went on.

"Good. Now, I want someone to tell me why he does what he does." The class just sat there and only a few subject raised their hand.

"Maki."

"He's just some psychopath. He only does it to see people get killed." Light was annoyed. He did it for fun. Not to see people killed. That wasn't his goal. He gave them everything they needed to find the way to the stair case and avoid the traps.

"I don't believe that. He always gives the people who make it to the top of the stair case back. If his goal was to kill he wouldn't let anyone out alive." Maki rolled her eyes.

"Interesting, Yagami-kun." The teacher went on about what Light said. He ended up zoning out because of the boring exclaimations about how he was crazy. Light wasn't crazy. He was perfectly sane. Unless being bored made you crazy. Then, he was absolutely out of his mind. He should be in a straight jacket if that was so. His classes passed through uniteresting. Light couldn't wait to get out of school. He was tired of listening to people preach about things he already knew. Now, if they said something he didn't know, they had his full attention. Of course that never happened. If it did happen more often he probably wouldn't play his game.

"Light-san, Did you watch the news this morning?" Stupid question. Of course he did. He always watched the news after he took the players into the abandonned building. This time it was an old ware house. All they had to do was get to the top of the stairs. It was easy this time. The ware house only had one room and a stair case leading to the door. Thirteen stairs exactly. Five seconds for each stair or it would snap. This was clearly written in the instructions which people never bothered to read. Odd. Their life was at stake and they didn't read the BORROWER'S intructions. He didn't care though. It wasn't like he didn't read his own instructions. He knew what was in there, mostly. So he forgot a few details sometimes. He put them in. He just forgot what he put afterwards. It was more fun that way.

"Yeah, he took his new victims last night." I is what Light meant. He couldn't say I though. If he did, he would haver her play the game and pray to god that she lost. He didn't want to deal with what would happen if she won.

"Creepy huh?" Takada. That was what her name was. He must have lost it. He couldn't even remember his own classmates name. She wasn't important anyway. She asked him out three times already. He took pity on her but never went out with her. He was heterosexual. Girls nor guys appealed to him in anyway possible. They were annoying. He never found anyone who matched his inteligence. If he did find someone, maybe he would consider batting for another team, but for now nada. Yeah, Light knew Spanish. He was Japanese and knew Spanish. Most people in Japan never even considered Spanish. It was always English.

"I find it interesting." The girl just sat with her mouth agape. It wasn't very attractive. He didn't find her attractive anyway, but she was ruining her chance with other guys who actually had an interest in the female body. Light had an interest. He was heterosexual. Yeah, no gay thoughts crossed his mind. EVER. Not one gay thought. Except the part about that guy having acute butt or something...

"How?! He murders inoccent people!" Takada was shocked. She couldn't undersand how Light-san, who believed in so much justice, could say it was interesting.

"Takada, it is interesting. I would like to study it when I get into the academy." She seemed calm down after the academy part. Takada was annoying she just wouldn't give up. Light wasn't going to go out with her. She should just get that through her thick head.

"Light-san, why won't you go out with me?" This is the hundreth time she has asked this question and she always gets the same answer.

"I'm just not attracted to YOU." He wanted to yell it but putting emphasis on the you seemed sufficient. Hopefully. He really couldn't deal with her. He wanted to watch his game.

Ding ding ding dong. Dong ding ding dong.

Finally, school was over. It was annoying to be stuck in school all day. He decided not to go straight home. He would stop by his storage room and look at the video feed from today. He wanted to see what was happening. Or what had happened. He was going to be watching the video from earlier. After he had seen if there were survivors, he would go and pick them up. Simple, he would just open the door and slip the video in. The people or person would be knocked unconcious and then the police would be called from a pay phone near by. Everything about his game was simple. It made him wonder why some people couldn't win it. Light walked into the storage room. He pushed play on the tape player. It was time to sit back and watch the show.

-

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Nnnn." The woman was waking up. The little girl and Namikawa were already up. It would seem they were waiting for her to wake up. It almost always happened that way. If two woke up before they would wait for the other to wake up before speaking to them about what position they were in.

"Get up. We've gotta get outta here." Slang was the appropriate term when dealing with lower classes. Namikawa easily ajusted. He made his mark in this world because of his chameleon like persona. He adapted well to his enviroment. Everyone always praised him for thinking on his feet and in the other person's shoes. He was a great negotiater. The woman sat up and looked around. She realised they were in a warehouse.

"From the kidnapper. Apparantly we're going to play a game." Namikawa just waited for the woman to respond.

"A game?" Namikawa nodded and went on. He didn't want to explain this with a million questions. They didn't have time. He wanted OUT of here.

"Yes, a game. We've got to make it to the top of the stair case." The woman just nodded and stood up. She walked forward. She stepped on a wrapper looking thing and tripped. The wrapper thing was a hidden mechanism which opened the floor. A hole in the floor was created with a five foot drop. Knive were placed in the bottom of the pit. In short, the woman tripped to her death. The knives easily penetrated her soft flesh. Namikawa knew what lay ahead. He had the map and the knowlege of where the traps were placed. If the woman had sat still long enough she wouldn't have died. Adults have no patience. Namikawa got up from his spot on the floor and picked the little girl up.

"It's alright, Keoko." Namikawa covered the girls eyes. She didn't need to see the marred pile of flesh at the bottom of that hole. For him it was easy passing through the traps. He didn't release a single one. Namikawa and Keoko made it to the top of the stair case fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------______________________________________________________________________________________________________________.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Light finished watching the video. He sighed. This time it was slightly boring. Still entertaining, but like a rerun of a t.v. show. He enjoyed it nonetheless. It was time for him to call the police though. Light made his way to a pay phone and dialed the number. He changed his voice automaticly. He was good at changing his voice. He made the call and went home. It was going to be a boring evening.

[L's point of view]

"L, a phone call just came in." L looked up at Watari. The old man looked like he had a heart attack if L didn't pay attention this time.

"Yes, Watari." L stated it but you never could tell with him always in monotone.

"It was from Kira." L stopped eating his cake momentarily. The kidnapper had called.

"Two survivors." L nodded he needed to make a public announcement to Japan. Actually the Kanto region. Seeing as how the kidnappings happen in Kanto region and all the building are in the Kanto region it is safe to assume the kidnapper is too.

"Watari, get me on the news." The old man nodded and soon L was on every screen throughout the Kanto region.

"I am L. The three time kidnapper is going to be stopped. Seeing as how stupid that name is, I have decided to call them Kira. I am now chalenging them. A battle of wits. That is all." L knew it was short and to the point. When he did that there was no room to question him. L smiled to himself. This was going to be... interesting.

A.N./Yay! 2:37 A.M. and I finished my chapter. Amazing the clacking of the keyboard didn't wake anyone up. I know it is a short chapter and not much gor but... Sugar rush. That is all the explaination needed. Also, there is a need of sleep. If there wasn't I can garantee that I would never sleep until a story was finished. I stole the name Keoko from this one book. Which I do not own. When My Name Was Keoko by Linda Sue Park. It was a good book. I want to buy it but I have no money thanks to a certain series. *cough Death Note cough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. I do own my new drawing of a fairy. Yay drawing skills.

A.N./ It has taken me a while to write this chapter. If you have been reading A Tale of the Yagami Household you will know I have been sick. If you like horror you should read it. I'm probably going to make this a shorter story than I had origanly planned. I am fastly losing interest in it. I will finish it with a good ending and make it at least ten chapters long. Maybe a little shorter or longer. I want to focus on at least two stories at a time. I'll probably end up working on three stories though. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't know what I will write below. I know in the last chapter I changed the name of the little girl. I had forgotten that I already named her. So, I hope you can ignore my obvious mistake. Please forgive me. *Bows apologetically.

[Light's point of view]

Light was shocked. He knew L had taken the case but he didn't expect a message so soon. Light took notice of a few things during the message though. L had said them. That meant he didn't know what gender Light was. That gave Light the upper hand. He knew more about L than L did about him. He knew L was male. He deduced that form the male sounding artificial voice. Light had been recording the news so he could unscramble the voice to see if he was right. L couldn't do that for his. Light had Sayu make the tapes and he scrabled her voice. He wasn't some sort of idiot. Plus Sayu was going with him again to search for new players. He wasn't sure who was going to be playing this time. It was better to choose randomly. If chosen at random there is no pattern to look for. There are no leads you can see. You wouldn't know where to start. You can start with the people they know but that wouldn't make a difference. Light didn't know the people he chose. The people he chose didn't know him. He made sure of it. L had nothing to go on. Light was going to win. He might need to find L or he could wait it out. L wouldn't be able to catch him.

Knock knock.

"Light, it's time to go. You said we're going out to eat today, right?" Light looked over to his door. Sayu was knocking on it. She was always a sweet girl who knocked before she came in.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He could hear her giggle outside of his door.

"Not like that!" He could hear her burst into laughter now. She may be sweet but she was perverted.

"S-sorry, Light. I just can't h-help it. Pfft! Heehee." She started laughing again. Light opened his door to find her on the ground clutching her stomach. Stupid Sayu.

"Get up. Come on we're leaving." She looked up at him from the ground.

"Alright." Light and Sayu started walking towards the restuarant they were going to eat at. The trip was mostly quiet as was their dinning. They never really talked on outings like this except when looking at the people. Sayu knew what Light did. He didn't try and hide it from her. He never told his mom though. He doubted she could handle it. She would probably end up telling dad. So, Light never told her. Sayu was enough for him. She would come along with him and they would pick out three contestents. One for her and two for him. Sometimes she would choose two and him one. He did that to make sure there was no pattern in the victims. Like him choosing two women or her choosing one man every time. Sayu would sometimes choose the children. Light made sure she wouldn't tell by letting her help him. She suggested not purposely killing them. So Light devised a way to not kill them and to have a way to kill them. It was interesting. He never had shown Sayu the tapes though. She didn't need to see those gruesome images.

"Light, what about her?" Sayu pointed to a woman. She was a rich woman. Someone you would know would go missing. Light could see the blonde hair that hung down to her shoulders. He could see her ruby red lips. Not attractive in the least.

"Sure. Let's follow her." Light and Sayu got up. They needed to follow her and see where she lived before finding the others. She looked cocky. She had arrogance and looked as though she thought she ruled the world. (WE ALL KNOW I RULE THE WORLD. SECRETLY.) Light scoffed. He walked out of restuarant with Sayu. They followed the woman out to her limo.

"Excuse me ma'am." The woman turned to look at Light. Perfect. He needed her attention if he was going to get her address.

"What?" She sounded bored. Light forced himself not to roll his eyes at her. He was going to get her to play his game. He needed contestants.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone?" The woman rolled her eyes. Light seriously felt he could slap her at the moment.

"ITO! Let him use your phone." The woman called to the driver and then got into the limo. Light could see the look of annoyance in the man's eyes. He figured she must be a really bitchy boss.

"Here." The man handed a phone to Light.

"Thanks. My phone died a little while ago and I have to check in with my parents." The driver gave a short nod of understanding.

"She must be really hard to work with." Light started to pry information out of the driver. He needed her address. He could get from this man.

"You betcha. Bitch works me 24/7. I never get a day off." Light gave a small sigh. He felt sorry for the man. THat woman was going to play his game though. He was going to make sure of that. No matter what the cost.

"I'm sorry. Oh! By the way what is her address?" It was highly unlikely that the man was going to give him her address but there was always a chance.

"I can't officially tell you. Got a piece of paper?" Light handed the man a piece of paper that he magically had in his pocket. The man wrote the woman's adress onto the piece of paper.

"You didn't get this from me." Light nodded and started walking off with Sayu. He would have to check this out later. He didn't care who's address it was. He would take whoever he found. Light started walking to the park. They needed two more players. Sayu didn't say a thing. She probably had no idea why Light gave up on not seeing if the address was real. She never understood things right away. It was alright though. She eventually figured it out. ...Most of the time. His sister was a little slow sometimes. He felt sorry for her. Not so much that he actually cared though. He had better things to worry about. Like how to beat L. L wouldn't be able to find him. He wanted to find L. He wanted to prove he was smarter than L. He wanted to beat L and then take his title. It would be fun. Not as fun as his game though. Nothing was as fun as his game. His game cured his never ending boredom. Ha. Ironic. Light gave a small chuckle at the thought.

"Light..." His sister started talking. He figured it was because they were far enough away from the player and her driver.

"Yes, Sayu." Light stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench. Sayu sat next to him.

"Well, it's about L." Light looked at her in shock. He never figured it was about this.

"Yes, Sayu." He decided to answer calmly as to not show his worried disposition.

"Well, I heard L chalenge you to a battle of wits on the news. I know your smart brother but L is the greatest detective in the world. Aren't you worried?" Light looked up to the sky. It was perfectly blue like always. He needed to know that also. He wasn't worried as far as he was concerned but in a sense he was. He didn't know how to describe it. It was an odd feeling.

"Yes and no. I'm not really sure how to describe it." Sayu nodded.

"Why? Are you worried?" He looked back at Sayu. She looked worried. He knew the answer to his question before she answered. You could see the look on her face. It was pure terror. She must actually care for him.

"Yes." He nodded. He understood her worry. The greatest detective in the world was now after him and actually gave him a nickname. He wasn't sure if he should find the situation humorous or terrifying. L took enough interest in his case to give him a nickname. That wasn't really something you wanted. He sighed. L was going to turn his life into Alice in Wonderland. It was going to be so cofusing. L was going to cofuse him so much in the next few months.

"Sayu..." He turned to her.

"Yes, Light." She looked at him.

"I am going to be so confused in the next few months." Sayu nodded. She understood.

[L's point of view]

"Watari!" L was hungry.

"Yes, L?" Watari knew what he wanted but out of curtesy he asked.

"I'm hungry. Bring me some cake. Strawberry or chocolate." Watari nodded. His genius needed sugar to think. Watari would never understand it. He could think just fine without eating the world out of sugar.

"Yes, L." L needed sugar fast. He was going to be busy questioning Namikawa. The man made it through the game. L thought it rude to question a child after a terrorizing event. He could settle for Namikawa. The man knew as much as the child if not more. He could probably understand more.

"Namikawa, what can you remember about the event?" L was getting nothing about who was kidnapping these people.

"I told you a million times." L sighed. He had been through this a hundred twenty times. Yes, he had counted. He had nothing better to do since Namikawa could not or WOULD not remember. He sighed. He really wished Kira would just come into the police station and confess. No, that would take all the fun out of it. L hadn't had a case this chalenging since the LABB case. That was fine though. He enjoyed the chalenge.

"Try and remember." L sighed again. Namikawa was just getting annoying. He either was in cohoots with Kira or really had no idea what was going on.

"I can't! I tried a thousand times! I can't remember!" L rolled his eyes. This was getting nowhere. Namikawa was getting on his nerves.

"Good bye mister Namikawa. We can try this again sometime." L shut his lap top. His cake had just arrived.

"Strawberry cake with chocolate icing as per your request, L." L jumped up. Literally.

"Thank you, Watari." L was desperatly excited even if his voice didn't get out of his usual monotone. He was delighted to get his cake. Ha. What would Kira think if they knew L, the greatest detective in the world, was a sugar addict that never slept.

"You're welcome, L. Be sure to question the other victims too." L nodded. They were contestents of a game. They weren't victims unless they didn't play by the rules.

"Yes, Watari. By the way, did my anouncement have an effect on the general public?" L looked at Watari. The old man seemed tired.

"There have been reports of seeing Kira throughout all of Japan." L nodded and gave a small smile. That was exactly what he had been anticapating. He just needed to figure out which ones were real and which ones were false. Simple enough if you're not just two people. He needed a team to stop Kira. It was decided. He would get an Anti-Kira force. All he needed to do was go looking through the police and he would be set. Well, there was the problem that the Japanese police didn't take a liking to him. That would be settled eventually though. So he had a simple plan to stop Kira. He would win. He always did. L gave another small smile. He really always won.

A.N./ I know it's a short chapter. I'm listening to Marian the Librarian from the Music Man. I really am losing my touch. I have to figure out what to write in the next chapter. So, I'm gonna end it here. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own the beginning of the license plate. I do own the poem along with my step uncle's daughter.

A.N./ It has tooken me awhile to come back and write this chapter. I was preoccupied with A Tale of the Yagami Household. It's very redundent and I'm trying to keep that from happening. I'm going to try and work hard on this fanfic to make it readable. Thanks to all who review and if you are going to review please do. I enjoy reviews and constructive critisism. I don't really enjoy the critisism but I know it will help me out in the long run so I'll sit back and take it. Thanks to all who are actually reading this. :)

[L's point of view]

L continued to look through the files of the Japanese police. He had picked out a few candidates who looked like they had at least a little brains or are good at getting coffee. You don't need sleep when you have coffee. Especially when the coffee has alot of sugar. L was looking at Soichiro Yagami's file right now. Two children and a wife. There was a male child and a female child and of course the wife was female, L hoped. The male child was seventeen. His name was Light Yagami. L looked at the boy's picture. He was quite attractive. His honey colored eyes looked as though they were sparkling. L looked at the female child. Dark brown hair and eyes were shown to him. She was pretty but not as attractive as her older brother.

"L, you are scheduled to meet with the Japanese police as L's assistant in a few minutes. Please get ready." L looked up at Watari. The old man seemed worn out. L felt sympathy for the man. That didn't mean he was letting him take a day off until the task force got here though.

"Yes, Watari." L got up from his chair and stuffed his feet into his ratty, old tennis shoes. He hated shoes and socks. They constrained your feet. It was like your socks and shoes were in a consirancy to try and strangle you through your feet. L knew it. Everyone else didn't believe him though. L made his way out of the hotel onto the awaiting sidewalk. Watari already had the limo out and was awaiting L's arrival. L got into the damned thing he apparantly couldn't pass a test to drive. He sat himself in the back seat. He told Watari that a car would have made more sense than a limo but the old man would have none of it. L was to travel in a limo whether he liked it or not. L sighed and looked out the window.

[Light's point of view]

Light made his way downstairs. He was going out for a walk or so he would tell his mother. In reality he was going to find a random person to play his game. Light sighed. Finding contestents was already too difficult. People were more on edge since Kira came about. If L hadn't made that public announcement people wouldn't have been so freaked. Light walked to the kitchen. A snack never hurt anyone.

"Sayu, take your father's clothes to him!" Light saw his mother was quite annoyed with Sayu by now.

"But Mom!" Light tapped his mother on the shoulder. She almost broke her nekc with how fast her head whipped his dirrection.

"Yes, Light." She did not seem very happy. Light suddenly regretted his disision.

"Uhmm... I could take dad his clothes." He literally saw his mother's eyes start to sparkle.

"Thank you, Light!" His mother jumped and started hugging him. Light just nodded and pulled away. It was creepy when his mother started to hug him. He was never one for much physical contact. Light ignored her thank yous and headed out for the police station. It was quiet today. Like the calm before the storm.

[L's point of view]

L got out of the limo and walked into the police station with Watari. He never liked dealing with the police but it was better than nothing. He was either going to find Kira on his own or take a bunch of lackys with him. He preferred to sit back and watch the show instead of dealing with all of the people. L waited for Watari to announce their precence. Watari was dressed in his usual getup. L didn't feel the need to actually DO something so he just wore his traditional attire.

"Ahem! I am Watari and this is Mial. We are L's assistants. Please give us your full attention." L waited for Watari to continue and it seemed Watari was waiting for the police to stop their work and give them their full attention. L sighed. He hated doing this. The activity of the police died down as they waited for Watari and apparantly Mial to continue.

"L has chosen a few members of the police to help him in stopping Kira so as to not distract the rest of the police from their other important work." L had told them. He made sure to say it clear and slowly for all of those a little slow.

"I will read through the list he has given us. If you are one of the people whose names have been read please exit the building and go towards the limo. Watari will b waiting for you there." When L, or rather Mial, said that Watari went away presumably to go start the limo and await the people whose names had been called.

"Shuichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Hirokazu Ukita, Soichiro Yagami. Those with your names called exit now and go to the limo. You will meet L when you get to your new head quarters." L finished talking when he saw that beautiful boy again. He had seen him before but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Light!" Light... Oh yeah! He was Soichiro Yagami's son. L looked at Yagami-san going to go meet his son.

"Dad, I brought you your clothes." His father nodded.

"I'm about to leave. Tell your mother and sister I probably won't be home for dinner tonight." L saw Light nod. He suspected that the boy was used to this. He walked over to the two.

"Yagami-san, I will talk with L and make sure you can be at home with your family tonight." L watched Soichiro nearly jump out of his skin. He had a small smile forming on the edges of his lips. Not very noticable but still it was there.

"Thank you, Mial." L nodded. Soichiro needed to be a better father and if he could help all the better. L never had a father. He pitied Light and Sayu. They never really had a father either. Their father was always working. He couldn't really help raise his kids like that. L only had Watari and he had only known Watari since he was fifteen. He pulled him out of foster care and adopted him. L was forever grateful to that and now looked up to Watari as though he was his father.

"Thanks." L looked at the teen. His honey colored eyes were shining with the intensity of a thousand suns. Maybe not that much but very close in L's eyes. L nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Yagami-san, L is waiting." He heard the older gentleman scamper up to walk beside who he thought was Mial. L walked quickly to the limo. He still thought they could have tooken a car. He got into the limo and waited for the drive back to the hotel. He could already hear Matsuda on how cool it was going to be to meet L. He picked Matsuda for coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. He honestly didn't want to be around such a bright and chpper person.

[Light's point of view]

Light watched his dad and Mial leave. It was odd. Mial seemed to have an air of arrogance that assistants usually don't have. He seemed almost cocky to Light. Light recalled the appearance of the man. He would be perfect for his game. Light didn't know him and he didn't know Light. An idea struck Light. He went over to the police's sketch artist.

"Uhmm Ma'am..." He waited until she looked up to continue.

"Could you possibly do a sketch for me?" The woman seemed tired. She had slight bags under her eyes and looked as though she hadn't slept in a few days.

"Yeah..." The woman nodded and Light sat down.

"The man I want you to sketch has black hair and eyes." The woman nodded.

"He looked caucasion. His hair was unruly and his eyes had bags under them that were blacker than yours." The woman started to sketch while Light continued to describe Mial. He would probably need this for later. As soon as he stopped describing Mial he sighed. He kind of hoped Mial would make it through his game. He was attractive in his own way and seemed smart. Even an idiot could follow simple instructions.

"Here." The woman handed him a sketch. Light was suprised it looked exactly like Mial. He smiled at the woman. She desereved her job in a way. She didn't deserve all of her sleepless nights but she had real talent.

"Thanks." With grabbing the sketch he walked off towards home. He felt like skipping and saying 'We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz.' He wouldn't though. Someone he knew might catch him. Or he might fall flat on his face and kiss the sidewalk. He was never very good at skipping. Though during his time of trying to skip he and the ground became very good freinds and would often meet each other in painful circumstances. After sixth grade he stopped trying to skip and him and the gorund lost contact with each other except for the trip and fall every now and then. Light didn't miss his face time with the ground though. He could live without ever meeting it again. Light then tripped and fell on his face.

"Ow..." He sat up and realized he tripped over someone's foot. It was more like someone stuck their foot out in front of him and he just happened to be waling by at that moment and trip. Light looked up from the foot he was staring at to the person it led to.

"Oops. My bad." It was Mial. Light growled. He had not really expected to be tripped by some random person he was going to put into his game.

"Yeah right." Light scrambled off the ground. He didn't want to reignite an old flame.

"No, it was a complete accident." Light glared at Mial. He had a feeling that if he stayed any longer Mial would meet his old friend. Light just shrugged it off and walked out of the building.

"Stupid Mial..." Light looked back to see Mial get into a limo. He watched it drive away as he caught the beginning of the license plate.

"4WYV1..." That's was all he could get before the limo turned. Light sighed and started to recite a poem he created not too long ago. He created it before his game. His game was better in all comparison though.

"My pap went to slap my rap from my map onto the cap with a wap while I stood and yap about a zap of my lap while taking a nap and drinking sap. And my pap stood and watched me yap about my zap in my lap while taking a nap and drinking sap. That is when he went to slap my rap from my map onto the cap with a wap while I still stood there and took a nap while drinking sap." Light smiled at his poem. He wrote that while watching the news one day. It was the best poem he had ever written.

A.N./ I'm going to stop here. It was short but yeah... It's been awhile since I've written on this fanfic. My cousin and I wrote the poem at the end while we were bored. Bored meaning I had nothing to do besides play sudoku and just finished the game and her being ADHD it all worked out in the end. I'm going to take a nap after this. Good night Americas and any other continents. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own a cat but I will get one. Yes, I will no matter what my uncle says. MWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N./ Okay been a while since I've updated but I have been sick and all that mother's day stuff. We cooked my mom dinner and got her a necklace and card with flowers. She cried. She also cried when we made her a scrapbook of all her kids from since we were babies until now. We made that in three days. NEVER MAKE A SCRAP BOOK IN THREE DAYS. You just shouldn't do it. Lack of sleep makes people very very bitchy. So, yeah. I'm going to see Robin Hood on Friday. Fun!

[Light's point of view]

Light walked into his house. He had to discuss this with Sayu. She was a big part of his game. Yes, his darling little sister. He walked into the living room to find her sprawled out on the couch with pocky hanging out of her mouth and sleeping. Sayu was not a quiet sleeper nor was she nice when you woke her up but this had to be done or else she would bitch about it later. Light walked over to the sleeping girl.

"SAYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could to avoid touching her. She hit you if you were near enough.

"Huh? Wha?!" Sayu fell off the couch with a thud. It was quite humorous but this was no time to laugh despite the fact that he was quietly chuckling as she rubbed her sore behind.

"I found a contestant." Sayu got off the floor and walked over to Light.

"Really? Do you have a picture?" Light handed her the sketch of Mial. Even if he was L's assistant that didn't matter. Mial was going to be in his game no matter what. It wasn't a yes or no question. It was do what I say or I will start to bite.

"Wow, he's kind of cute. I hope he wins." Light nodded. He was fairly attractive. He was straight though. Mial was very attractive from a girl's point of view. Not his. No, Light was straight...ish.

"His name is Mial." Sayu looked up from the sketch. Her eyes were sparkling. She must have really likd the way the woman did the sketch. Light would have to agree with that though. The woman did a damn good job on making Mial look like he actually did.

"Do you know where he lives?" Light shook his head.

"He works with dad though so I can get it from him. Sayu smiled and skipped to the kitchen. Light followed of course. She had his contestants photo. Well, sketch but whatever. Same difference.

"Light, I can't wait to see him for myself. Not just a sketch but the real thing." Light smiled at her. She wouldn't meet him probably. He didn't want her to see his arrogance, bad posture, the way he sucked on a sucker he just happened to have in his mouth. No, Sayu couldn't see him.

[L's point of view]

L was waiting by the window in his hotel for the task force members to come in. He had instructed them to wait in the limo while he alerted L. They would wait exactly fifteen minutes before coming up. Those dirrections weren't hard to follow so there shouldn't be any problems until they get here and don't see L. That was then this is now. Now there should be no problems. No, there was a problem. A huge problem. L didn't have cake. This would have to be dealt with immediatly.

L made a mad dash for his phone. He reached it in two seconds flat. This was about cake though so it made sense for him to run for it. L quickly speed dialed Watari.

Ring....Ring....Ring....

"Pick up the phone! Damn it all to hell!" Just as L said those lines Watari picked up.

"L, watch your langauge. It is not appropriate for someone your age to say those things." L silently rolled his eyes.

"Watari, I'm 25." L could hear Watari scoff at the other end.

"You act like a child and children shouldn't say those things." Watari was right but that didn't matter as of now. What mattered now was the cake.

"Watari, I need cake. I want coca cola cake." He heard Watari sigh.

"Of course, L." With that he hung up. The task force members had just arrived and were frantically looking around for someone besides Mial. L shook his head and cleared his throat. All of them immediatly looked his way to see if there was some news from L.

"I am L." The room was silent. Not the good kind of silent but the awkward kind that no one wants to be involved in. Yeah, that kind.

"....." L shook his head. This was going to be a VERY long night. L walked over to the couch. He never really liked hotel couches. They were always cheap and uncomfortable but it would have to do. The only other place to sit was the bed and that was probably covered in semen. Not something he wanted to sit on. No wonder he was an insomniac. If all he went were places covered in semen then how the hell was he supposed to sleep on those. L looked at the task force. They were looking at him very strange. L looked at the way he was sitting. Ahh... That was their problem. He was sitting in his normal crouched position. Not something you see everyday.

"L?" L nodded.

"Call me Ryuzaki or Mial. Ryuzaki is probably easier for you to say so I suggest that one." They all nodded very slowly. It was like their minds couldn't process the situation.

"Alright, Ryuzaki, what do you want us to do." L stuck his thumb in his mouth. He hadn't planned that far ahead but he could always wing it. That's what he did most of the time and it usually worked out.

"Let's discuss the case. I want the police to tell me what you have." The members all nodded. Tonight was going to be a very long night indeed.

[Light's point of view]

Light had finally gotten upstairs away from his sister's questions about Mial. She was asking things he didn't know himself. Things she shouldn't know yet or ever. Sayu didn't need to know what siz Mial's lower half was. She was just fourteen. He didn't give a damn if he knew it since he was twelve. She didn't need to know it at all. She should just go and become a nun. Yes, that way she could be an innocent little girl forever. Maybe that was a little over the edge but she was his little sister. He felt the need to protect her always.

"I wonder what Mial's doing right now..." Light caught himself thinking of the man he just met and only had a slight conversation with if that. It was odd. He usually didn't think about game participants but this was different. He couldn't stop thinking about Mial. The name sounded Western. Not something you would find in Japan. Light could easily conclude that Mial was from Europe or the Americas. He was male that menat Light shouldn't be thinking about him like this. It was like he had a crush on him. Like, it was not possible to have a crush on someone you just met without seeing them a few times and having more than one conversation. At least that's what should happen. Light wasn't sure that's how it always went seeing as how he couldn't get Mial out of his mind.

Knock knock knock.

Light got up slowly and went to the door. He could tell it was Sayu.

"What is it?" He could hear giggling from behind the door.

"You were talking out loud." Light blushed. that meant she heard him talking of Mial.

"Light you like him. So, about his measurements down there..." Light's blush deepened.

"NO!" He heard her brake out into laughter. Light crawled back to his bed and layed down. He was going to bed. His eyes slipped close. His mind willing sleep to come.

A.N./ Okay short chapter but yeah. Texting and writing is somewhat difficult and I have another chapter to write for my friend who doesn't know how to download things. It's Naruto and I don't watch so very difficult to write. I turned in my cultural experiance for spanish literally at the last minute. I tunred it in at 3:14 when it was due at 3:15 so I dodged a major bullet there. I want donuts. The cream filled kind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Heh... You don't want to imagine what would happen if I owned Death Note.... or do you?

A.N./ Bonjour. It's been a while since I've updated. I have a new poll up. I would like you to review and vote on the poll. It would make me happy. The poll is for my next story soo... those who like reading my work.

[L's point of view]

When the task force had finally met, L was tired enough to actually fall asleep even when eating his mountain of sugar. They had wore him out with all of their chatter. He asked them what the police had and they told him the most boring of things ever, they had absolutely nothing. L was pretty sure nothing wasn't going to help him catch Kira. He sighed. He had never had such a boring time in his life. Social recreation was supposed to be fun. Those damned police officers talked through the whole thing and about nothing important. It was about the eldest police officer's son. Be it the boy was quite handsome, he was not an interesting topic when on a sugar low. L was also quite sure it was not nice to say so.

"L." L looked over to see Watari.

"Yes, Watari?" L gave a curt nod to acknowledge Watari's presence. He didn't need to look at Watari to hear what the older gentleman had to say.

"Yagami-san suggested bringing his son into the investigation. You were to busy not listening to hear that though. He said his son was quite smart." L spun around in his spinny chari that had kept him entertained throughout the evening.

"I'm quite smart also. Are you saying that my brain power is not enough to solve this case?" Watari shook his head and L could tell he was about to scold him as though he were some sort of child.

"I know L, but it would be a nice gesture. You only have Matsuda-san here because he's good at getting coffee. Light could do the same." Watari gave L a scolding. Of course Light could do that. L just didn't feel the need to have to people going to get his coffee. ...This is Matsuda. Yeah, having Light help might be good.

"Le sigh... You're right, Watari. Matsuda will need help getting the coffee." Watari smiled at him. L liked being smiled at by Watari. It made him feel as though he was being paid.

"Thank you, L." L nodded.

"You're welcome, Watari."

[Light's point of view]

He couldn't believe Sayu had even asked about Mial's measurements. He secretly wanted to know them himself but he didn't need her knowing that. She was fourteen. Fourteen year olds should not know about those things. Well, they can as long as they're not his sister. His sister didn't need to know of those things.

Light felt himself sighing. He had only one way to find Mial and that was through his father. He wasn't even sure his father would give him the whereabouts of Mial. That created a big problem if he could not get the information. He would have to stalk his father for the information if he couldn't get him to talk. Oh well, he wouldn't mind. He needed to find Mial for his game. That was the only reason. He did not have any other reason to find Mial. Not one. Even if Sayu asked for his measurements in THAT department.

Light felt a blush come onto his face. It embarrassed him greatly to even think about Mial in that way. He was supposed to be straight. No, he was straight. He was as straight as a line. A line that had a major curve to it. He was so embarrassed of himself. Light hated feeling like an idiot but he couldn't help it at the moment. He liked Mial and that was all there was to it. He only decided on making Mial play in the game because he liked his features. He had already told Sayu so he couldn't just say he wasn't going to put him in the game. She would think less of him. He couldn't have that.

Knock knock knock.

"C-come in." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. He always felt a fool when stuttering. His father opened the door.

"Son, I'm going to be working on a new case starting today." Light nodded signaling to his father to continue. "Well, it's going to be dagerous.... I have asked L, without your consent, if he would let you join the task force." Light was stunned into silence. This was his chance to get closer to Mial. He could see him and work WITH him.

His father continued. "I'm going to hear back from him tomorrow morning. Go to sleep soon. I'm heading to bed also. Son, one more thing, L is a very different man." Light nodded. He met alot of different people in his line of fun. Heh, you couldn't really call it work. It was his interesting game that kept boredom from revealing itself to him.

"I've met alot of different people." Hi father nodded.

"Yes, but L is....different. He's somewhat odd." Light nodded. "You'll understand if you get to meet him. Good night son."

"Night dad." Light started wondering why exactly his father said L was different. He had met alot of different people but his father said that this man in particuler was different. His father was usually more respectful than that. It made Light wonder.

Light laid down onto the bed. His mind willed sleep to come to him but to no avail. He kept thinking of L. He had to wonder what the man looked like. Was he handsome? Was he as smart as people said? Did he even care about the people he helped? Eventually his mind took hold of his body and sleep came to him.

[L's point of view]

He sat there and sat there. He had nothing to work on with the case. Watari had already gone to bed. He was also an insomniac which made him sleeping his boredom off pretty much impossible. He had nothing to do. L sighed. He was getting terribly bored. Almost enough to start doing things to himself that were not appropriate for children's eyes. Almost. He wasn't quite that bored yet but there was a long night ahead of him and boredom had already taken it's hold on him. He was quite sure he would be doing inappropriate things to himself later. It usually eased his boredom if he had someone to fantasize about.

"God, I'm bored enough to start talking to you." L laughed at himself. He had already started talking to something he didn't believe in. Maybe he had gone bonkers.

"Yes, I'm absolutely bonkers." L sighed. That kept him interested for a mere second. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't have anyone to talk to. If Watari didn't need to sleep it would make L's nights much more interesting and probably wouldn't result in him touching himself. He had never told anyone about that. It was quite frankly embarassing. He didn't enjoy it so much but it eased his boredom. He was terribly bored though. When he was bored he tried new things and that had proved to be enjoyable.

"Le gasp! Matt gave me a game for beating the LABB case." L ran to go find his DS. He was hoping that the game Matt bought was interesting enough to ease his boredom somewhat. Matt usually bought him games filled with blood and guts or something that was perverted. L didn't particulery enjoy those games. He had to deal with those things everyday. Well, not the perverted part but the blood and guts.

L kept searching for his DS throughout the whole night. He couldn't find it anywhere. He looked under the bed, in the bathroom, most of the bedroom, the floor, the CEILING, he couldn't find it worth anything. He was about to call Watari and ask him but remembered that Watari expressly forbid him calling during his sleeping hours. L sighed. This had to be the twenty-seventh time he sighed tonight.

"L, have you been up all night?" L swirved around to see a slightly tired Watari.

"Yes, I've been searching for the DS. Have you seen it?" L saw Watari smile.

"Well, I've hidden it. I thought that would give you something to do for a while then you might tire yourself out and go to bed." L shook his head. He should have at least tried to sleep.

"Well, obviously that did not happen though I wish it did. I haven't slept a wink for a week." Watari nodded and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Watari turned around.

"Strawberry short cake?" L smiled. The old man could almost always read his mind.

"Don't forget the chocolate bunnies." Watari nodded.

"How could I possibly forget the chocolate bunnies." L nodded.

"Those are very important." Watari turned and left chuckling all the way. L smiled and sat down on the hotel couch. He was in for another long day.

[Light's point of view]

He was bored. School has nothing left to teach him. He honestly don't even know why he was still going. He could just drop out of highschool get my GED and then go to college. It wouldn't be hard. He already knew everything they have to teach.

Light sighed audibly. Another student must have heard him because he felt the tapping of his shoulder from the next seat over. Light looked over to see who it was. Takada.

"Everything alright, Yagami-kun?" Light smiled at her and she was instantly showered in a blush from head to toe.

"Yes, I'm just bored. I already know everything they're TRYING to teach me. It gets boring sitting here not listening to them." SHe started giggling. Light found it disgusting she just through herself at him. He hated stupid women. She might have been one of the smartest in his class but she was no where near his level. Such an idiotic woman shouldn't exist. If she couldn't see he wasn't interested she shouldn't even be talking to him.

"Oh, well unlike some of us, you're a natural genius." He gave a short chuckle out of politness. He didn't find that funny in the least. What did she think he did with his time? He had been studying his life away since he was little. Heh, no wonder he was so bored of school.

"You'd be suprised to find out how much I've actually studied." He kept smiling for her sake. He would have gladly turned away from her but that would have been rude. Light Yagami was not one for rudeness. He had to play the polite young genius for his game to work.

"I'm quite sure you've studied Yagami-kun. If you hadn't I wouldn't be talking to you. You would probably be one of those idioti boys who fill our class room." Light nodded. He was extremely glad he wasn't one of them but quite positive he would never have become one of them.

"Thanks for saying all boys are the same." With that he turned back to the front without giving her a chance to reply. He didn't want to hear what a bitch like that would say. Light decided just to sit there and wait for the bell to ring and free him from this never ending nightmare.

A.N./ Okay, short chapter and the plot does not develop in the slightest. I know this chapter sucks but reviewing gives me inspiration to write better chapter so please review. I beg of you. I'll make L touch himself if you ask. Only if you ask though. That would make you review if you asked. So, vote on my poll and review. We're clear right? Please. I'm bored. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Fun stuff would happen if I did. You your imagination. It starts with s and ends in x. What is it?

A.N./ Hello, I'm back to write this chapter. No one has been reviewing so I can assume no one has been reading. If you have please review and tell me what you think. I know that it's alot to ask but it inspires me to write. Oh! I just got an account on . My penname is known for nothing. Please check out a story I have written. It's only two chpts long for now but there is more to come. That's all I think. Light hears if L wants him to work with him after school today. Oh, and vote on my poll. It's on my profile. It's for my next story. I'm sorry if L OOC but hey, you don't know what goes on when it's not focused on Light.

[L's point of view]

L was sitting there waiting for the task force. He was prepared for another very boring day. He had to tell the cheif that his son could join the task force and then all of these bafoons would start cheering and what not. The day would probably get nothing done at all. It wasn't as though L didn't enjoy a nice break but here was this extremely smart criminal running loose and no one was smart enough besides L to catch him so that kind of made it difficult to sit back and relax. He enjoyed relaxing when there weren't difficult cases that had to be dealt with at the moment. L was pretty sure that Kira was going to strike again and very soon.

Kira followed a specific pattern. He would strike every few months and since Namikawa's kidnapping had been a few months ago L was pretty sure that Kira was going to strike again and probably very soon. He may not like the idea of kidnapping but at least Kira was consistent and smart. He hadn't had a conversation with an inteligent person since he was at Wammy's and even then the only people to talk to were Mello, Matt, and Near. Near was the smartest and L liked holding conversations with him but he was childish. He was always playing with toys. Mello was also inteligent but he was bipolar or had some male form of PMS all year round. Matt was a video game addict. The clinic was actually where Watari found him. He had been sent there for his addiction to video games.

Bang! Matsuda was coming up the stairs. L could hear it a mile away if Matsuda was involved. He could have sworn Matsuda was the only one in the world who was stupid enough to think that the chair attacked him. L didn't even want to know how the Hell a chair can attack you but apparantly to Matsuda it was possible and happened daily. L's hotel chair, the one that sat in front of a coffee table, was the devil to Matsuda. Apparantly that chair attacked him every day and very violently.

Matsuda came stumbling through the door pronouncing his entrance loudly.

"I'm here and ready for work, boss." Matsuda was always happy, loud, annoying, and many other things that aren't nice to say.

"You don't have to announce your presence every time you come to work Matsuda-san. I can hear you perfectly well on your way here." L was in his usual monotone but he could hear Matsuda sniffling in the background.

"Matsuda-san, you're interupting my concentration, please shut up." L could hear Matsuda break out into a whining sob.

Knock knock knock. The chief. He was the only one of these men who knew how to knock.

"Matsuda-san, get the door." L watched as Matsuda puted and answered the door for the chief.

"Ryuzaki, about my son?" L looked over towards the chief. The man certainly lost sleep over the matter. The bags under his eyes were almost as dark as L's bags.

"Yes." L saw the look on his face change from glum to an extremely happy one. It was funny seeing a big lopsided grin on the chief's face. L almost laughed. Almost. L doesn't laugh. He may feel happy at times but he rarely if ever laughs.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki. Thank you!" L saw a certain gleam in the old man's eyes. He could tell he was generally happy. It wasn't the fake kind of happy everyone used but a genuine happiness that reached L's heart and it grew ten sizes. No, L's heart doesn't grow. He wasn't really touched at all just annoyed that he had said yes. He didn't need anyone else to catch Kira. He could do it himself.

"You're welcome." L looked over to where Watari was standing being ignored this whole time. It wasn't L's fault that Watari wa signored half the time it was just that the old man was easy to forget. It wasn't meant to be offenseive but one time he told Watari that and then he was, well he was punished.

"Watari, please go inform the younger of the Yagami men." Watari nodded and left. Teh cheif and Matsuda looked suprised by the fact that Watari was there.

"He was there this whole time?" Matsuda practically screached it but the chief made him be quiet. L just sat there waiting for the other members before getting on with another useless day of nothing. If he had to go on happy pills by the time he was done with this case he blamed the task force.

[Light's point of view]

Light got home from scholl to find a strange looking old guy waiting for him in a limo. It wasn't something that happened everyday so he decided best to go ask what was up with the old guy politly.

"Uhm, excuse me sir, may I help you?" Light walked up to the older gerntle man. He was about fifty. Maybe sixty.

"Ah, are you Light Yagami?" Light looked at the old man. What did he need from him?

"Yes, and you might be?"

"I'm Watari. I have come to inform you that starting tomorrow you will be apart of the Kira task force." Light looked at the old man as though he had grown two heads and started barking like a dog.

"You've been told about this, right?"

"Yes." The old man sighed. Light couldn't tell if it was out of relief or something else.

"Good, then I shall take my leave. You may get the details from your father." Light watched as the older gentle man got in the limo and drove away. He stared after the limo even after it was long gone. He just couldn't get it in his head that he was going to meet Mial again. It was like love at first sight.

Light eventually broke his eyes away from the road and walked into the house. He saw Sayu watching t.v. in the living room and his mom vaccuming. He walked over to Sayu and gave her a glance that told her to come with him. She followed obediatly. Funny, Light thought she might be too stupid to even catch his glance but she wasn't. He taught her well.

As soon as they were alone Sayu started asking questions.

"What's the big idea calling me out like this? I was watching Ryuuga Hideki." Light glared at her and she shut up.

"I'm going to be apart of the Kira task force starting tomorrow." Her mouth dropped and hung agape while she stared at her brother with eyes of a goldfish.

"Y-you mean with L?" Light nodded.

"NO! You can't! I won't let you!" Light placed a firm hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Look, Sayu, I won't be able to get Mial if I don't do this." She shook her head furiously.

"Light, if you do this, it's like the death sentence. You'll also be working with L. He's the greatest detective in the world!" Light nodded. He understood the risk but he HAD to get Mial. It was like something was compelling him to do so. He wouldn't not be able to get Mial. It would drive him crazy.

"I HAVE to do this Sayu." He looked Sayu in the eyes. She was shaking from his stare.

"Light, it's alright. As long as you beat L, it's alright." Light nodded. He knew he had to do it. He knew that if he wanted Mial he would have to beat L. He would have to beat literally the greatest detective in the world at his own game if he wanted Mial and he did. He wanted Mial. No, He needed Mial. He had to have Mial for his game even if it killed him. His game was the most important thing in his life. He would do anything for it even if that meant the death sentence.

"Thanks, Sayu..." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're welcome, Light." He gave a curt nod and went into his room. He would need a serious nap if he was going up against L tomorrow.

A.N. Yay! The plot has somewhat developed. Light is going to meet L who he will find out is Mial. Fun stuff the next chapter. I was playing my Nintendo DS while writing this. I was playing the old playstation games like Ms. Pacman and dig dug. Those are fun. It's difficult multitasking. Alright, please review. I will give you an internet hug. Vote on my poll also. I know I sound like a crazy mental chick but they make me update faster because I feel good about it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Even if I did it wouldn't make my life any better.

A.N./ Woohoo. I'm finally wroking on this chapter. It has been days since I've updated which is bad cause I usually try to update every day or every other day. I hope you all aren't too mad at me and are still reading. Well, I just drew Ian and Tokage from fairy cube. Awesome manga, you should check it out. :)

[L's point of view]

L couldn't wait for the task force to arive. Kira had struck again or what looked like Kira had struck again. He would have them start investagating something now and get off his back. He didn't mean to be rude but they were annoying when having nothing to do. He could do something besides just sit around and pretend to be working. He could actually start working.

"Ryuzaki, you seem in high spirits today. Something on your mind?" L turned around to look at Yagami-san standing there with a very shocked Light.

"R-Ryuzaki? But what about the name Mial?" Light was blabbering about L's ailias.

"I'm L. The name Mial and Ryuzaki are ailiases. I would like you to call me Ryuzaki here though." L watched Light's expression change from confused to calm in a matter of a second. You wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't wathing him with a close eye.

"I think your name is Light-kun, right?" L saw Light nod. He turned around in his spinny chair, he loved that thing, and looked at the computer. It held all the new information on Kira.

"Yagami-san, Kira has struck again, or what looks to be Kira." L added the last part quietly. No use in making them think there were copy cats if he hadn't figured it out yet.

"L, is the task force here yet?" Watari walked into the room. The old man was in a button up, flower shirt and black, loose fitting pants.

"Yes, Watari." L spun around to face the men in the room. He would have to buy one of these spinny chairs.

"Watari will be out for the day. It's his day off." L watched Yagami-san and Light-kun as they seemed to acknowledge the fact that the old man wouldn't be there with them.

"Uhm, so, Ryuzaki, how many people are on this task force?" L sat there a moment before answering. He didn't know honestly. Watari handled hiring them and counting them, L just sat there and waited for his cake.

"Six maybe seven." L would have asked Watari but the old man was already scampering out of the door. Light-kun apparantly didn't mind though so he figured he might as well tell him his job.

"I don't know how well you work as a detective, Light-kun, but Matsuda-san will need help getting the cake and coffee." L studied Light-kun's face. He watched as the boy put on a rather annoyed face covered with a smile.

"Ryuzaki, I understand. Matsuda can be an idiot sometimes. I don't mena to be disrespectful to the man but it's true." L almost started laughing seeing as how Yagami-san made a very good impression of a fish when Light-kun said that.

"Alright, Light-kun. Since Matsuda-san hasn't arrived yet, I suppose I don't need my coffee." L figured he wouldn't give Light-kun too hard of a first day. He would just wait until Matsuda-san arrived to get the coffee.

[Light's point of view]

Light couldn't believe Mial, or should he say L, wanted him for nothing more but to get coffee. Sure Matsuda was an idiot but he could handle getting coffee. It wasn't that hard that an idiot couldn't do it. Light went over to L in his spinny chair. Honestly, you would think a grown man wouldn't sit like that. He was in a crouching position and had his thumb in his mouth. He would have rather called the man Mial and pretended L was somewhere else, he was extremely shocked to find out Mial was in fact L. He wouldn't have guessed that in a million years but that's what made it perfect. He could kidnap L. He could kidnap L and have him in his game. It's not like L wouldn't be able to win his game but maybe he might not. There was always that little hope that maybe L would lose.

Light tunred L around to look at him in the eyes. He couldn't help but admire how wise and thoughtful those eyes seemed. It was like the bottom of the ocean lied in his eyes. They were deep and full of knowledge. He liked looking in those eyes.

"Light-kun, you're staring in my eyes." Light blinked. He hadn't realized he was staring. Light felt a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"S-sorry... I just uhm..." Light just stood there unsure of what to say. He knew he had come over there for some reason but couldn't quite think of what that reason was at the moment. So, he just stood there like an idiot. He stood there like Matsuda. MATSUDA!

"It's fine..." Light could hear L's voice trail off.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you would like to go out and get something to eat seeing as how no one else is here..." That wasn't quite true. His father was there and probably staring at them like there was no tomorrow. Light didn't care though. he wanted L in his game and if that meant befriending the man then he was going to. Hell, he would even date him not that that is normal at all but he would just to get him in his game...probably...

"I suppose. I would have Watari get the limo but he's not here right now, would you settle for a mustang?" Light's eyes went wide. That was an American car.

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW." Light didn't even wait for L to respond as he pulled him off the spinny chair.

"Get the keys and let's go." Light stood patiently waiting for L to get the keys.

"Light-kun, wouldn't it be best to ask your father first?" Light looked over at his dad. Fish face looked alright on him.

"He'll be fine. I, on the other hand, have never riden in an American car and am certainly not going to pass up the chance." He started tapping his foot waiting for L to come on.

"WELL?" He saw L grab the keys and practically ran to the door.

"Light-kun, it's a '65 just to let you know." Light stopped.

"What color?"

"Blue." He almost hugged L. Almost. It would be weird for a man to hug another man. He saw L make his way out the door and followed suit. They made their way out of the hotel to find the car sitting parked in front of them. Light couldn't believe how lucky he was. He didn't give a damn that L was trying to give him the death penelty. He was just happy about riding in an American car.

"L, did I mention how much I love you?" Light said as they got into the car. He was extremely happy. He usually would be getting in on the driver's side but with an American car he was getting in on the passenger's side.

"Light, I do not think telling me that you love me is very appropriate." Light looked over at him not even noticing the honorific was missing.

"Oh, but I do love you. I love you so much right now." Light couldn't control the smile forming on his face. This was so exciting.

"..." L didn't say anything for the rest of the ride but Light didn't notice. He kept talking even if L wasn't listening.

A.N./ Okay, I'm going to end it here because I have a family reunion to pack for. We're going somewhere in the east. I have no clue where we're going but it doesn't matter, I'm not driving which is very good. :) My happy mood probably shows in this chapter because not much happens except the copy cat Kira. I hope you all figured that out because I would have put it in Light's point of view if he had anyone in his game recently. So, who might the copy cat be? You'll find out very soon. Hint: blonde. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I probably have no readers right about now but that's okay. I need to finish this. Truethfully this story has gotten way off topic and is probably really sucky right about now but that's okay. I'm in an alright mood.

[L's point of view]

L looked over at Light at a stop light. Ha! The teen was jabbering away on what kind of place they should go to. L really didn't care as long as it had sweets. That reminded him. He knew of this nice little resturaunt a little less than a mile away that had a nice dessert menue. L decided going to it wouldn't be bad. He didn't want to risk anything Light chose.

"Light, is it alright if we go to a place I know." Not a question. L didn't really listen for Light's answer seeing as how he didn't really care. He just drove to the resturaunt. It was a quant little resturaunt. It was one story and was a cream color on the outside. L had Watari take him here one time and fell in love with it after that.

L parked the car and got out. He opened the door for Light and helped the teen out.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." L started walking in. The waiters immediatly noticed him and sent his favorite girl over. It wasn't like he liked her looks it was just that she was as accepting as Matsuda was except that she could get your order right.

"Good morning, Kudo-san. I see you brought a friend along with you. Your regular table."

"Yes, thank you, Suzuki-chan." L followed the waitress to his regular table in the back away from the other custumers in a booth. L took a seat directly in front of Light and sat in his usual manner.

"Suzuki-chan, this is Takahashi-kun. He's a new co-worker of mine. I was being nice and decided to take him out." L didn't notice the girl's blush or Light's curiousity as to why he was called Takahashi-kun.

"The regular for you, and for you, Takahashi-san?" L was just waiting for her to finish and get his sweets.

"I'm sure whatever you pick for me will be fine." L watched Light talk to the girl. He gave her a fake smile but she ate it up.

"Why did you do that?" L asked after she had gone.

"Do what?" L looked at Light as though he were stupid.

"You know what." L deadpanned.

"Here, for you, Takahashi-san. And Kudo-san, your order will be ready in a moment." L nodded at her and watched Light pick at his food. It was a strawberry cheesecake. L would have loved to have a piece of that.

"You don't seem as though you like it." Light looked up at him.

"I'm not a huge fan of sweets." L's mouth must have looked like Yagami-san's right about then. He let his mouth drop agape to make a very good impression of a fish.

"You. Don't. Like. Sweets." Light just nodded as L almost fainted.

"I have never really found them appealing." L watched the waitress come back with her arms full of sweets. The girl gave him a weird look probably due to his fish face.

[Light's point of view]

Light watched L as he gobbled down all the sweets the waitress brought him. He immediatly lost his appetite. Light had seen some pretty disgusting things in his life but watching L gobble down all of those sweet was something. He couldn't really tell if it was disgusting or arousing.

"Ahem, L?" Light questioned.

"Yish Bighte. (Yes, Light.)" Light would've laughed if he wasn't disgusted by the food falling out of L's mouth. It was to say the least, icky, yucky, gross, and many other things.

"Please don't talk with food in your mouth, and how could you even eat all of that?"

"Sugar helps me think." Light just nodded.

"I don't eat allot of sugar and I think just fine."

"Yes, but you could be thinking better with sugar." Light just rolled his eyes. He never thought the world's greatest detective would be like this.

"Shouldn't we be going back soon."

"Hm? Oh yeah..." Light watched L call the waitress over for a doggy bag then they left. Light was still over joyed by riding in a Mustang.

[L's point of view]

L couldn't believe that Light didn't like sweets. It was weird. Not just weird it was abnormal. As far as L was concerned everyone liked sweets. Even Watari enjoyed sweets. How couldn't Light? It wasn't normal. That was all L could think about on his way back to the hotel. He almost passed the hotel up because he wasn't paying attention. He figured he had an announcement to make to the rest of the task force members though.

L went all the way back to his hotel room with Light. When he opened the door he found that every one of the members were there except Matsuda.

"I have an announcement." L started.

"We know, Matsuda has been kidnapped by Kira."

"That's not what I was going to say but thank you for letting me know. I was going to say that Light doesn't like sweets and there is something that must be done about that but first we'll find Matsuda." L didn't really want to find Matsuda but figured that it was better than not. He had to protect the innocent and Matsuda was innocent.

"Ryuuzaki, Kudo, Mial, and L, could I ask you a quick question." L looked over at Light.

"Yes."

"Do you think that this Kira could be a copycat?"

"Yes."

"So, I could be of more help than to just get coffee, ne?" Light asked.

"I suppose." L mentally face palmed. He hadn't intended for Light to do any actual work.

"That's all I wanted to know. Everyone, let's work hard to catch Kira and Kira's copycat." L saw Light flash a fake smile. He had another long day ahead of him filled with actual work.

A.N./ Alright, since I'm speaking to myself, I finished chapter! I deserve a reward. I am now going to get a Mountain Dew. It's the best coke in the world. It's also a pepsi product. Now, I need to work on Utopia. Yeah! No. I don't feel like it. I have a plot in my head for another story. Except you can't know since I don't even know but since I'm basically talking to myself, it doesn't even matter. I think, I'll end up changing the second catagory. Maybe the first. I dunno. I need a nap. And shower. I don't have a shower curtain though. T-T Wah. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I actually highly doubt many people will even read this. No one reviews nor reads is my opinion. Thank Viyola for reviewing though I can't thank you through private message. It's probably better that way since I tend to ramble on about unimportant things. Like my birthday! It shall be coming up soon. I can't wait. I get to have cheesecake. :)

[Light's point of view]

Fuck. Fucky fuck fuckity fuck fuck. Light hadn't really meant to tell L that there could be a copycat. He had planned on just blaiming everything on this "new Kira". Now he actually had to help catch himself. Oh the fun. Light looked over at L. It was almost time for the task force members to go home. It looked like L was just staring at the screen pretending to be doing something. Light new the look because he had been wearing it all day. It was that dumb look on your face when you're thinking about something completely unimportant. Yeah, that one.

He sighed and stood up. If L couldn't find something for them to do then, they might as well go home.

"Light, where are you going?" Light looked over at L.

"Home. You obviously haven't got anything or else you wouldn't be sitting there pretending to work. I don't think you need us here for you to pretend to work." Light walked to the door. He waited for his father to come along but when it was apparant that he was just going to sit there looking like a fish, Light decided to just walk home.

He practically ran out of the hotel. He hadn't expected to be bored the entire day. He never noticed that he hadn't even left enough evidence to keep the police entertained. No wonder L had took over. The man had nothing but free time.

Light could see his house on the next block. He wanted to get there as soon as possible but seeing as how there were neighbors out he didn't want to look weird. He just walked briskly. Very briskly. In fact, it could almost be called running. He wasn't running. Light Yagami does not run. He just walks at a very fast pace that seems like he's running. He doesn't run though.

He made it home in time to see Sayu running to meet him with a worried look on her face.

"LIGHT! GET IN THE HOUSE NOW! WE HAVE TO DISCUSS SOMETHING!" Light stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, Sayu. Could you repeat that? I don't think the entire neighborhood caught it." Light walked over to her. Surprisingly, she didn't seem upset about his comment but more upset about whatever she was yelling about.

"Light!" He nodded and headed inside. Whatever it was, it couldn't be so important she had to scream.

"Light?" Light had stopped in the middle of the livingroom. Right there sitting, if you can call it that, on his couch was L. The L that he had just left at the hotel.

"R-Ryuzaki?" Light stood frozen there looking like an idiot.

"Light, I need a place to stay since your father caught my hotel on fire." Light was sure he was making a very good impression of a fish right about then.

"Wha?" That was all he could get out before he fainted. Well, not faint. That isn't manly. Light Yagami is straight and faint sounds gay. He merely fell asleep while standing and could not keep standing. That was all.

[L's point of view]

L sat, yes you CAN call it that, on Light's couch after Yagami-san had caught his hotel on fire with a trash can, yes it is possible to do that. L couldn't begin to fathom how you can do such a thing but apparantly Yagami-san has fantastical magical powers and is the only one who has a room he could offer L while Watari searched for a hotel room.

L had been waiting only five minutes before Light had ran in. He hadn't expected the teen to faint in such a girly manner when he saw him. He did it like in those movies from the '40's. He put his and on his fourhead and let his knees buckle like some women. L had found it quite humorous but did not laugh because he kept his awesome ninja face on all the time.

He had to help Watanabe-san, Yagami-san's wife's maiden name, carry Light upstairs to his bedroom. It wasn't all that hard. L had worked out his whole life and he found it easy to carry Light upstairs. Light wasn't that heavy. In fact, he had a girlish shape to him. L could feel his slight curves under his clothing.

"Uhmm, May I ask your name again, I am afraid I forgot." L looked over at Watanabe-san.

"Narito. Narito Takuya." L almost stuck his thumb in his mouth but decided against it when Watanabe-san gave him a weird look.

"Narito-kun it is then. I'll have my wittle Light-chan thank you when he wakes up." L nodded towards the woman. he couldn't help but find it weird that she called Light 'my wittle Light-chan'. L had heard that for little kids but Light was 17 years old already and being called 'wittle Light-chan' didn't sound right to L. He wasn't an expert on Japanese culture so he decided not to point it out lest he make a fool of himself.

L turned to leave Light to himself to wake up when he saw his little sister in the doorway.

"May I help you?" L questioned. He didn't want to scare her. He had been known to scare teenagers when he was a teen.

"Uhm, you work with Light?" L nodded.

"You call him Light?" He nodded again.

"Uhm, are you two close?" L shook his head. As far as he was concerned, Light and he weren't very close.

"Oh... I was just wondering... Uhm?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like him?" L was sure he liked Light. He was a very nice person sometimes and his mind worked allot like L's own as far as he was concerned.

"Yes." When he said that, the youngest Yagami immediatly started blushing.

"Excuse me, I have to go do that thing at that place at that time." He almost laughed at her for her obviously fake excuse. He looked over at Light. He had a nice sleeping face.

L opted not to stay too long looking at Light. He didn't really need to observe the boy when he was asleep. He quietly went downstairs to see Yagami-san talking with his wife. He was already tired and needed to know where his bed was but decided against interrupting them and sat on the couch. He let himself drift off into dream land for awhile.

A.N./ Okay, I know it has been about a month since I have updated but no one cares. I don't have allot of readers on this so I'm busy working on What a thief doesn't mean to steal. That has thirty reveiws! I'm soooo happy about it. I'm going for ten on this one. T-T not allot of readers. Review. I doubt anyone will. I still like this story though and my OCDness will make me finish it though it will be longer than I origanally intended. Oh well. I might change the catagory to get more people interested but there will be horror. It will be in later chapters though. And there will be lemon between Light and L eventually. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But today IS my birthday. Quickly! Anyone speak Japanese?

A.N./ Well, I have writer's block on the other story i"m working on and I think it's about time I updated on this one. I am feeling worse every passing moment. My head hurts and I'm coughing and now a stuffy nose. What shall the world throw at me next? I have to change the summary. I figured people would assume there would be romance between Light and L eventually. Obviously not. I don't know why not. I really can't see these two with anyone else. I am slowly working the plot in my head. I know what I want to happen. Oddly, though, it never plays out the way I want. Hmm... Well, enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. Review.

[Light's point of view]

Light felt himself being watched while he was unconscious. He couldn't understand why. It made him feel weird. He didn't like it. It was like they were staring through him and could see all of his dirty little secrets.

Light slowly started to wake up. He could tell it was dark outside. Maybe around midnight. Ignoring that, because it didn't really matter what time it was, he slowly sat up and wobbled towards the door. He ended up falling on his face with a very unflattering oof.

He sat up and looked at what cause him to make some face time with the floor. He didn't mind making face time with the floor to much because he was reminded how soft his carpet was but still, he didn't enjoy getting a face job.

Light face swiveled around to see the object of his annoyance. Light blushed slightly when he saw that he had tripped over L. It wasn't that he was blushing especially at L. It was the fact that L was shirtless, pantsless, and only in his boxers. Light only for a moment wondered where the hell where L's socks but ignored it for the feeling of arousal of seeing L shirtless and wearing no pants.

Light kept blushing taking in all of L's slightly toned muscles and pale, but not too pale, appearance. His skin looked nice and soft to the touch. Kind of like a baby's skin. L wasn't a baby though. Far from it. In fact, he looked like a real man. He had to be at least twenty-five years of age. It made Light wonder how in the Hell did a man of twenty-five become the world's greatest detective. When L first made his appearance Light was merely ten years of age. That would have made L at least seventeen.

Light pulled himself off the floor. He really needed to look at the floor when he was walking somewhere. He looked over at L when he was standing. He looked somewhat defenseless sleeping. No wonder he was an insomniac. The man hardly ever let anyone see his face because of the high risk of assassination. Being so defenseless in his sleep would make anyone like him never want to sleep again. Never mind that L had such amazing security that Light couldn't even hack into it. That didn't matter though. It was L's paranoia that made the man so distrustful.

Light decided not to make the man never want to sleep around him again with pulling a prank. He liked L when he was sleeping. He looked so nice and trust worthy. Of course Light shouldn't be thinking that though. L was technically his enemy no matter how innocent and nice he seemed while asleep.

Light shook his head in annoyance. This man was messing with his head. He needed to think clearly so he didn't mess up on his game. Speaking of his game, he should be looking for another player. He had that woman, this L guy, and he just needed one more for his game then he could start making the preparations.

If he had another person right now would be the perfect time to kidnap L. Too bad. He can't really kidnap him if he doesn't have another person nor any of the research needed to kidnap them. Well, not really kidnapping. It was just taking people against their will. Well, it wasn't against their will until they woke up. After they woke up it was against their will.

He opened his door to find Sayu sitting there asleep against it. He gently shook her shoulder and saw her big brown eyes gaze up at him. He felt the need to hug her for being so cute at the moment. Instead he just cleared his throat hoping not to wake up L.

"Sayu, we need another player." Light said in a whisper. There was no need for waking the dead.

"I know, onii-chan." Light smiled at her. She was such a bright girl.

"Why are you by my door?" Light asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Uhmm... Well, I..." Light gave her a questioning glance that your probably couldn't see in the darkness.

"Yeah?" He put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Well, he said that he liked you when I asked so I figured I 'd keep watch since you were sleeping..." Sayu looked down.

"I'm sure L wouldn't do anything. As far as I'm concerned he's straight like I am." Sayu gave him a disbelieving look and Light wondered if she was questioning his sexuality or L's. Either way he didn't like it.

"Go back to bed." Sayu nodded and went to her room. Light sighed and slipped back into his bed falling over L one last time before morning. That man was a very deep sleeper.

[Sayu's point of view]

Light had said L and he were straight but if he was really comparing L to himself then must be flaming gay in Sayu's eyes. Her brother was more feminine than her. It wasn't her fault she just wanted to keep the pedophile away from him.

She just wanted to keep her brother away from the rapist. Not the nicest thing to say about the world's greatest detective but still.

Sayu sighed and climbed into her bed. She would just have to protect he onii-chan from the pedophile on the sidelines.

Slowly her mind slipped into unconsciousness. She had allot of protecting to do.

[L's point of view]

L had to wonder what they were talking about in hushed tones while they thought he was sleeping. They were speaking too low for him to hear anything correctly but he was almost positive he heard pedophile and player. Those weren't great words used in the same conversation. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

L didn't know what the hell they were talking about but he was sure he wouldn't have liked it. He also thought he had heard google. Not completely sure on that either. L was almost always right but not sure in this case. He decided to just ignore it and try to get some sleep. Being an insomniac really sucked sometimes...

A.N./ My sister just licked her frog. -_-''' Why must she be so odd? T-T I hope you enjoyed. :) I have three new manga. This one really shouldn't be older teen. It has things that even older teens shouldn't see. I don't really remember their names but I'm terrible with names anyway. Hell, I can't even remember what I put in half these stories I write. Sometimes I even forget I've written them. Wish me a happy birthday. I celebrate it twice. ;) I might update tomorrow. Depends on how I feel. My coughing has gotten worse and I can't even breathe through my nose anymore. Le sigh... Being sick sucks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I haven't updated this in like two months... I hope someone will try and read this... I'm gonna have it end sometime around chapter twenty hopefully. Nothing I ever do goes as planned though. :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

[Light's point of view]

Light woke up on the floor. He was almost positive that he went to sleep on the bed last night.

"Light, you should really stop sleeping on the floor. It is not very healthy." Light looked up to see L talking to him.

"I-I could have sworn that I was on the bed last night though..."

"You were, but you fell sometime during the night. I opted to just leave you there though. I was somewhat tired." Light's eyes flew open. The bastard.

"Thanks." Light huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Get up, Watanabe-san has already fixed breakfast." Light looked at L strangely. He had never heard anyone call his mom Watanabe-san. It was usually Yagami-san's wife. He supposed it was a nice change for her though.

Light made his way downstairs with L at a very slow pace. He was sure a turtle could have passed them up a hundred times before they got to the kitchen.

[L's point of view]

L went purposely slow on the stairs just to piss Light off. He couldn't help but enjoy the huffing and puffing (making him think of the big, bad wolf) Light made as he was annoyed by not going faster.

When they got to the kitchen Watanabe-san had a pie in front of the place he was going to sit and had a ham and egg biscuit beside him where he assumed Light would sit.

L plopped himself down in fron of the pie and waited politely for someone else to start eating before he did.

[Sayu's point of view}

Sayu watched as Light sat himself next to L without a problem. She was still a little wary of Light sitting next to him but opted to ignore it.

[Light's point of view]

Light looked over to L downing the pie like there was no tomorrow. He was sure the man had to have some sort of diabetes.

He glanced over at his mom who was practically drooling over L. He shivered. It was so gross how she pined over him like that.

Light turned his head to his father. The man was eating his breakfast like a hog.

Finally Light looked over towards Sayu. She had a glint in her eyes like she was suspicious of something. He shook his head and tried to ignore her but it was hard to do when you knew she was practically digging a hole in you with her eyes.

Ding Dong.

Light jumped up and ran for the door. Not really running but walking in his unusually fast pace he reached the door in no time and pulled it open.

He had to pause a moment to collect himself while he looked at the person who showed up on his door step.

It was this blonde chick in a totally Gothic outfit that looked like something a whore would wear. Not to be offensive to any hookers but this chick was icky...

"May I help you?" Light tried to keep the disgust out of his voice and apparently it worked cause the blonde chick smiled at him and batted her eye lashes.

"I'm Misa! Light, I know you're Ki-" Light clamped a hand over her mouth to make sure she never finished her sentence.

"Ahem. Please refrain from using such language." Light removed his hand from the girls' mouth carefully just in case she decided to finish her sentence.

"Yes!" The girl chirped happily. Light just rolled his eyes. He had half the mind to throw her out but he was smarter than that. He was just going to use her for his next game.

"Sayu, I found another player!" Light yelled at his sister. He smiled at the blonde chick.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure you can be useful in some way..."

A.N./ I might be able to finish this sooner than I thought! It might feel rushed though. Oh well. Please review if you're out there somewhere...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Heh. It's all gooooood... I sick but I update! And I update most of me stories today. I'm only working on three... I write now.

[Sayu's point of view]

"Hey Light, I need to talk to you..." She whispered in his ear.

"Later, cause I know what you are going to say."

"Fine." Sayu pouted.

[Light's point of view]

Light waited patiently for Misa to say yes.

"Of course, Light!" He gave a sigh of relief. Thank gawd for blondes.

[L's point of view]

L couldn't help but notice the sigh of relief Light made. It sparked his curiosity but he was a patient man... Sort of... Patient enough... He wanted to talk to Light now.

"Light, may I speak with you?"

"Later L."

A pout made it's way to L's lips. Not fair.

[Sachiko's point of view]

Sachiko saw how L was eyeing her son. She knew that look. She had Souichiro giving her those looks all night long and a woman's intuition is never wrong.

[Souichiro's point of view]

Why must his dinner be intturupted? Why? All he wanted was a peacful dinner alone with his family but now he had some weird foriegner and some blonde chick in his dinning room. Stupid doors.

A.N./ Pointless chapters are amazing! MWAHAHAHHAHAH!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Heehee... I'm happy. I am completely satisfied with my newest story. ^^'' I'm sure there are grammatical errors though... I should probably search for a beta for that... On Thanks Giving I wore my high heels. They make me 5'8. I'm 5'1. Or 155 cm. Ugh. I'm no good with the metric system. Thank gawd I live in America. Well, if you wanna get technical the United States but it sounds silly when you say United Statesians. I think I'll go by that from now on.

[Light's point of view]

As soon as dinner was over Light grabbed Sayu's arm and practically dragged her into his bedroom and locked the door.

"Alright, let me have it."

"Have what?"

"Ugh, Sayuuuuu..."

"Fine. I don't agree with that chick being apart of our game." Light sighed.

"Neither do I but what can I do? She knows I'm Kira." He sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his temples.

"We could just kill her. I don't mind. I mean, I know you like L like that and I'm sure L likes you like that so just killing her and letting this whole Kira buisness go down the drain sounds like a pretty good idea." He blinked. His sister never told him off like this.

"I... think you're right..." His sister gave a triumphant smirk.

"I know I am. Take her to the warehouse tonight, kill her, and then come back like nothing ever happened. The Kira thing will eventually go away." He nodded.

"I'll be back later tonight then..." With that he walked out of his room to go and find Misa.

[Sayu's point of view]

She was almost over joyed when Light agreed with her. It was probably one of the happiest times in her life. He brother almost never agreed with her.

[L's point of view]

L watched as Light whispered something to Misa and the two left in a hurry. He wanted to know what it was but he had a feeling he didn't. He liked Light. He was what you would call a friend.

L moved out of the dining area and went to Light's bedroom. To his surprise Sayu was sitting on his bed reading his uhm... his... diary...

"Sayu?"

"L?"

"What are you doing in Light's room?" He figured the sooner he spit it out the better. Being blunt had its positive side too. It helped you get answers a hell of a lot quicker.

"Nnn... Well... Wanna read with me?" L surpressed a smirk and gave the girl a nod. He found himself to be quite enjoying her company and the fact that he was able to read that Light thought that he was a greek god helped him a bit.

"Where is your brother, by the way?" The question quddenly popped out of his mouth before he had time to even think it.

"Oh, err... I dunno. Does it matter?" He shook his head. It didn't really.

"No, let's continue reading this before he gets back though." This time he let a little smirk appear on his lips. He figured they had a while before Light came back anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Did you miss me? I don't think so because no one reviews. T-T Maybe they will when I finish it. It was only supposed to be like ten chapters long. T-T I fail.

[Light's point of view]

Light ended up bringing Misa back to the ware house telling her she was going to help him with his game. A complete lie but she seemed happy enough.

He led her over to a sparkly trap that he was sure that she was going to fall for.

"Light, Light, look it's shiny!" The blonde squealed and ran to pick up the shiny thing. Immediatly the floor collapsed beneath her and she fell down into a pit of spikes.

Light looked into the pit just to see her mangled limbs bloody and sickiningly torn. The meat on her body, very little of it, started to slip from the bone just inches of falling.

The meat made a sort of plopping sound as it freed itself from the bone and dropped onto the awaiting ground just to splatter it with the blood of it's owner.

Light grimaced at the sight of it but kept his thoughts abay. He did this all of the time but he had never really seen it up close. It was different. Almost... enjoyable...

He chastised himself for even thinking it and started his journey towards his home. He really needed sleep or drugs to get this image out of his head...

A.N./ Yay! Short chappie!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

[Light's point of view]

Light walked into his house and into his room. The only person in the room was L.

"L, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly for he was sure everyone had retired for the evening.

"Light, you know I like you." The elder gave some sort of creepy pedophilic smile at him and Light was a bit concerned.

"I like you too, we're friends." He said quietly.

"No, I mean, I like you like you. Not just as friends. This is somewhat of puppy dog love. See, I think that you and me should be going out right about now and eventually fall in love." The elder stated calmly.

"Wha? L! We couldn't. I mean, well, I mean... I suppose it couldn't hurt." Light said quietly.

"So, now we're together. I'll keep quiet about you being a sociopath." Light blushed and was almost angered but said nothing for he knew it was true.

"I'll keep quiet about you being a cradle robber too." It was a low blow but the other had it coming.

"Whatever you say, love, whatever you say." L said quietly.

"L?"

"Yes, Light?"

"Would you like to play a game?" Light smiled at him. He knew he couldn't stop his game. He had one more player he needed to grab. This time, he would be there to see it, though. He'd be there to watch in person. He'd win his game. All he had to do was get rid of one measly little detective and he would win.

"Alright." Light internally smirked.

"Let the games begin..."

A.N./ The End.


End file.
